


[Podfic] Spoiled, Sweet

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (kind of i mean nobody says the word but they both know what they mean), (not a main focus but he will always be lovely and round when i write him), Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley spends time as a sad conifer but I promise it ends very happy, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, just a teensy bit of minor swearing but i'll bump it up it up to a T why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Thousands of years, and when it finally all went sideways, it was completely by accident. Crowley hadn't even been thinking. That was the worst of it, for it to all end because he wasn't eventhinking.He stood in front of the bookshop, and he filled his lungs once more with the smell of paper and cloth and ethereal wings. Waited for the door to shut on him one final time.(Crowley is pretty sure he's just ruined everything with Aziraphale forever. Except this story actually has a happy ending, so perhaps there are factors he is not aware of.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Spoiled, Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoiled, Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063641) by [ineffablefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool). 



> In August 2019, I posted an 1800-word, asexual, fat-positive, Crowley-is-a-conifer-but-it-works-out-very-soft fanfic to AO3. Then I recorded a podfic of it in March 2020. Here is the podfic! I've linked the original as the "inspired by", so you can follow along via that link if you like.
> 
> I am fairly sure I wrote the original story before I started headcanoning Aziraphale as visibly fat, but I would still be very pleased, now, if you were to imagine him as being so. The ever-wonderful Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), and then I've done [a few arts myself](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-original-art). They should help you know what to visualize as you listen!
> 
> Written works return Monday! I did two other podfics a couple months ago and tossed 'em up on my Tumblr, but I do not expect to have the ability to record any more for some time.
> 
> (Please remember that your humble author is transmasculine, and should be referred to as he/him, despite how his voice may sound!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ~~reading~~ listening! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart (or podfics) based on any of my stories (even ones I podfic myself), I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
